BMK Episode Guide
These are the episodes in ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights''. Season 1 Episode 1: Mechtanium Knights (Episode) The Mechtanium Knights show up after the Brawlers return from Neathia 3 years ago. Episode 2: Power of the Shadow Sean battles for the first time. The tournament begins. Episode 3: Grand Prix The Grand Prix tournament continues. Episode 4: Omega Brawlers' Arrival Jinx and Omega Hydranoid keep moving to Earth, with another five Omega Bakugan: Omega Fourtress, Omega Tentaclear, Omega Sirenoid, Omega Cycloid and Omega Harpus, and their five partners Gizmo (Pyrus Brawler), Mammoth (Haos Brawler), Billy Numerous (Aquos Brawler), Kyd Wykkyd (Subterra Brawler) and See-More (Ventus Brawler). Episode 5: Jim, the First Villain Who Resurrected Jim is resurrected by the dark ability card "Dark Resurrection Dimension", so he will return to A Vestroia someday. Episode 6: The Invasion of Kha'rall It's the moment to Kha'rall invade the Bakugan Interspace, this is terrible. Episode 7: The Dark Lizard Surge When Ashor has won his opponent Liam Gwynn, the Kha'rall master will appear in the Earth. Episode 8: Rescue of Liam Gwynn Lukas Guida, Alice Gehabich and Bryce Bowman are going to save Liam Gwynn. Episode 9: Alice Is Alone With Synthetic Lizards Alice Gehabich stayed behind to take care of the synthetic Darkus minions. Episode 10: Daisy Found Kha'rall Lair Daisy Makimoto, Julie's older sister, found the Kha'rall lair, and also, she found Alice's dead body. Season 2 Episode 11: Wiseman's Return After Alice's funeral, Wiseman returns to life, he does not need to be Coredegon anymore. Episode 12: Reaper Will Be Anubias' Bakugan Sellon lost the battle against Dan using Jetro to try to defeat Drago, Anubias will receive Reaper. Episode 13: The Phantom's Escape Phantom Rider tries to escape from the Kha'rall prison. Episode 14: Exedra's Rescue Phantom Rider escaped to rescue Exedra from the Synthetic Army. Episode 15: Mechtanium Knights VS Team Omega The battle begins amoung the Mechtanium Knights and the Team Omega. Episode 16: Battle Brawlers Try To Face the Kha'rall The Kha'rall are the most powerful opponents, and with help of Team Omega for a war. Episode 17: It's Time To Avenge Alice's Death The Brawlers and the Knights have a fury to avenge Alice because of Kha'rall doing things against some people, Episode 18: Jinx Betrays Team Omega and Kha'rall Jinx and Omega Hydranoid betray the villains, they join the Brawlers and the Knights to beat them all. Episode 19: Phantom Rider Comes To Help Allies Phantom Rider comes to defeat the Team Omega and the Kha'rall together with his allies, the Brawlers and the Knights, mainly with help of an anti-heroine Jinx. Episode 20: The War Begins The Team Omega and the Kha'rall begin to face the Brawlers, the Knights, the Phantom Rider and the Jinx, in the big war in the Kha'rall Castle. Season 3 Episode 21: Komand'r Kar'lloz Faces His Enemies Himself After the defeat of the villains, the Brawlers and the Knights brawl against the leader of all the Kha'rall Episode 22: Mechtanium Synthetic Evil, the Final Battle Mano on mano, Dan Kuso faces Komand'r Kar'lloz. Episode 23: This Is For Alice Gehabich Dan Kuso defeats Komand'r Kar'lloz, and later he saves all the universe from him. Episode 24: Wiseman, Anubias and Sellon Mutation After the defeat of the Kha'rall and of the Team Omega, Wiseman and his servants Anubias and Sellon transform theirselves into the Kha'rall form, Wiseman becomes Wizard Mean, Anubias becomes Krakubias, and Sellon becomes Jetllon. Episode 25: Alice, Jin, Sid and Floria Resurrection Jinx and Omega Hydranoid revive the four deceased people, one human, one Neathian and two Gundalians. Episode 26: Daisy's Four Friends Arrival Daisy's friends Roni, Jin (human), Machuro and Sheena arrive to see the Brawlers, the Knights, the Phantom, the Jinx, the Alice, the other Jin (Neathian), the Sid and the Floria. Episode 27: The New Battle Begins The Brawlers, the Knights and the others brawl against the Doom Beings in Kha'rall form. Episode 28: Four Revived People's New Bakugan Arrival The four future battlers receive new four Bakugan, the Darkus Fairanoid to Alice, the Haos Gear Aerogan to the former commander of the Castle Knights as the Jin (Neathian), the Pyrus Ogroid to Sid, and the Aquos Winx Elfin to Floria. Episode 29: All Brawlers and All Knights Against All Doom Beings All heroes brawl against the new three Doom Beings as the Wizard Mean, the Krakubias and the Jetllon. Episode 30: Final Battle Against Wizard Mean The big final battle, Dan VS Wizard Mean.